There are three common methods of providing a grounding connection for a plurality of conductors. These methods include exothermic connectors, mechanical connectors and compression connectors. Each method has its own advantages and disadvantages. Exothermic connectors are believed to be the superior connection among the three mentioned methods, as it yields a solid conductor mass if the method is carried out properly. The solid joint that is produced is not susceptible to mechanical or electrical degradation. However, some disadvantages of this method include the types of tools required and the susceptibility of this method to environmental conditions such as rain or humidity. Mechanical connectors are easy to install and require no special tools for installation of conductors. However, mechanical connectors are often not preferred as a grounding method, as a tightened mechanical connector can become loose through vibrations over time which does not provide a permanent connection. Compression connectors are considered to form a permanent connection, but are believed in some instances to be inferior to exothermic connections due to small voids which can exist in the compressed joint which may allow moisture to penetrate the joint, leading to oxidation or degradation of the connection over time. Compression connectors are considered to be inferior to exothermic for resistance to fault currents. An improved connector which combines the positive attributes of the previously described methods is desired.